Batman Chronicles:Thomas Wayne
by arkell1
Summary: This is a prequel to my Batman Chronicles adventures. This story takes place when Thomas Wayne was a teenager.


Batman Chronicles: Thomas Wayne

Batman characters created by Bob Kane

All other characters are created by DC Comics

Author's note: This story is a prequel to my Batman Chronicles featuring Bruce Wayne as a teenager before he ever became Batman. This story features Thomas Wayne before we know him in the Batman series. There are new characters.

Setting: Wayne Manor outside Gotham City.. The time period is the 1960's. The time of the sexual revolution. In Gotham there are many clubs where milllionaires meet and unspeakable things happen. The most prominent club is the Black Glove. Patrick is a prominent member. The way he puts it I work hard for my money and I play even harder with it.

Patrick Wayne a man in his 30's He owns Wayne Enterprises, which is real-estate investment firm. Parick likes buying building in a horrible condition and restoring them. He spends alot of time away from his family..

. He has two sons, Thomas and Phillip. The boys like adventure. They get into alot of trouble on the grounds of Wayne Manor. To help keep them out of trouble the the Waynes have hired Jarvis Beagle

He has a son who is Thomas' age named Alfred. Alfred is currently attending school on Gotham City. Jarvis wishes to be in London. Alfred dreams of the London stage even as a teen. However Alfred also has this facination with detective work. The kids at Gotham High refer to Alfred as the "Outsider." This is because Alfred is different than the rest of the students.

At Gotham High School , Thomas, Phillip and Alfred have a close knot circle of friends. That include Dan Malloy, Larry Lance and Carolyn Drake who is really Carolyn Dinah Drake. She calls herself Dinah because she hates the name Carolyn. Thomas' go to girl is Leslie Thompkins. Also in this group is Brian Kyle, the son of a Wayne employee.

There is a group which nobody can access. They are popular and rich. They look down upon Thomas and his friends because they resent Patrick Wayne's "blue-collar" approach to business. They believe Thomas will have a similar approach to business. They are led by millionairess Martha Kane. Her best friend is Celia Kazankakis. Celia recruited Jennifer and Barbara Kean. Jim Gordon is their bodyguard. They hope to elevate him from poor to rich. Also in this group is Carmaine Falcone and best friend Carter Malone There are rumors that this group is somehow involved in organized crime. Maybe even with the Black Glove club downtown.

Martha says "Look at that Wayne over there always associating with people below his class."

Celia says "Send Carmaine, Jim and Carter to take care of Wayne.

Martha says "Boys we need to teach Wayne a lesson."

Jennifer and Barbara says "Can we watch you work?"

Jim says "Sure any thing in it for me?"

Jennifer says "We'll see?"

James Gordon and his thugs approach Thomas Wayne's friends.

Thomas orders "Get Leslie, Dinah and Alfred to safety.

Brian Kyle says "Working on it Thomas.."

Thomas, Dan and Larry are fighting Martha's group. Dan Malloy is showing almost Batman-like moves. Thomas is using boxing skills. Larry seems to be losing until teen superheroine Black Canary shows up. The Canary defeats everyone attacking the group.

Martha and her group are captured and sent to detention. Thomas' group gets out of the fight unscathed thanks to the Black Canary's timely intervention. Nobody was focusing on the teen superheroine's face. It was covered by a domino mask. The type where you just use a rubber band to hold the mask on.

Meanwhile, back at the Kane residence, Celia is telling Martha something.

Celia says "Malone needs more motivation."

Martha asks "How are we going to do that?'

Celis suggests "One of us should sleep with him."

Martha says 'I sleep with people who I love."

Celia says "Jim Gordon wants his reward for fighting valiantly."

Martha says "Send the Kean sisters."

Celia asks "Which one?"

Martha says "He likes them both."

Celia asks "Who is Black Canary?"

Martha says" Brian Kyle was guarding the girls and the Outsider. We know Black Canary is female. This leaves Leslie Thompkins or Carolyn Drake. The Black Canary rescues Larry Lance. If it was Thompkins she would have rescued Thomas Wayne.

Celia asks "So you think the Black Canary is Carolyn Drake?"

Martha replies "Yes, Carolyn Dinah Drake is our nemesis."

Celia says "She must be taken care of."

Martha say "She must be out of the way."

Celia says " I will send Maria Sanchez to Brian Kyle. I will send Leah Kutter to Dan Malloy.. I will send Matthew Thorne to Leslie Thompkins.

Martha says "The Black Glove demands the humiliation of Thomas Wayne.

Back at Wayne Manor, Thomas and his friends are discussing strategy.

Thomas says "The Kane gang almost got us today."

Dan says "We can destroy them before they destroy us."

Thomas says "No, that what they do. Not us find another way Malloy"

Dan says "Sorry about that Thomas."

Brian says "We need to know what they are up to."

Dan says "We can send our spies."

Thomas says "Who?"

Dan says "Alfred."

Thomas says "Why Alfred?"

Dan explains "Because he is different. Expect Celia to approach him."

Thomas summizes "So one European transplant will try to seduce the other European transplant.

Dan theorizes "That the Black Glove club is recruiting high school girls to use their bodies as weapons"

Phillip Wayne says "Can you prove that in a court of law Dan?"

Dan says "No Phil but the Black Glove will make a counter-offensive When we do we have the police there to arrest them."

Philip says " Then the juneniles will walk with permission because juveniles are seen as reformable.

Thomas interrupts "My brother the future lawyer."

Phillip says "Thomas if these juvenile were charged as adults their lives would be ruined."

Thomas says "Calm down Phillip this is just high school not the adult world."

Jarvis says "Masters Thomas and Philip its time to turn in for the night. Son its time to turn in for the night.

Tonight Alfred will read the book about Joshua Wayne AKA The Dark Rider. His cover was that he was a Catholic priest. He left a journal of his exploits as the Dark Rider.

Thomas will cuddle up with the exploits of Mordecai Wayne AKA The Witch Hunter. He likewise left a journal of his exploits as the Witch Hunter.

Phillip will cuddle up with the exploits of Zorro by Johnston McCulley. He thinks its weird that Dark Rider and Witch Hunter are both members of the Wayne family. He thinks he has one weird family.

Thomas is reading the journal of Witch Hunter AKA Mordecai Wayne.

Today, Malleus told me to go find a witch. I met one her name was Annie. She was nice. She healed my wounds using her skills. I would rather solve crimes of a human nature than a supernatural nature. I am living in the cave located near gotham village.

Second day as the Witch Hunter .They are hunting Annie. I must go protect her. She says she said the Lord's Prayer to convince them that she was not a witch.

Third day.. Did I just make love to Annie. After the act she promised me she would love me forever if I would stay with her. I am so tempted to stay with her. But Annie has told me that Nathaniel Wayne is Malleus' secret identity. We could have a problem. A puritain making love to a witch could be a problem.

Annie is a great woman but she is also a witch. Help, I'm in love with a witch. Is it the mission or the woman. What happens when the mision becomes the woman?

Then Thomas Wayne has a dream where he is the Witch Hunter but in modern times.. Thomas is dressed in puritain garb. He goes knocking on doors and dragging out women suspected of being witches.. He drags out Martha Kane and her ilk. Martha looks pretty. She is wearing a black puritain style dress. She looks gorgeous. Thomas drags her into the courtroom. The men tie her to the dunking chair. Thomas is overwhelmed with emotion for this beautiful woman. Thomas rescues her. He takes her to Wayne Manor.

Martha asks "What's to become of me young Thomas?"

Thomas says "You live, get married and have children. You're life is not ruined."

Martha says "Who will I marry?"

Thomas says "Marry me."

Mordecai says "You must rescue her. She deserves a second chance.

Thomas says "Mordecai, why must I rescue her?"

Mordecai says "So you will have a future."

Thomas says "A future? In dreams you can do anything get married and have children.

Mordecai says "Dreams are your hidden desires and wants expressing themselves."

Thomas says "So you are saying my hidden desire is to rescue Martha Kane."

Mordecai says "In your mind her name is Martha Wayne."

Thomas says "Martha Wayne?"

Mordecai Wayne disappeared as Thomas Wayne is waking up.

Then Thomas wakes up he thinks he has to talk to his father before he goes to work.

Thomas says "Father, we need to talk."

Patrick says "About what, son?"

Thomas says 'I had a dream where my ancestor Mordecai Wayne told me to rescue Martha Kane."

Patrick asks "So you want my opinion on wether you are to rescue this Martha girl. Rescue her from what?

Thomas says 'Rescue her from being a parasite to society."

Patrick says "Why?"

Thomas says "She is my wife."

Patrick asks "Your what?"

Thomas says "Wife, any way she was in my dream."

Patrick says "So this rescuing her is so you can marry her."

Thomas says "Yes father."

Patrick says "Son, you are too young for marriage. Give it a few years.

Thomas asks" What about rescuing Martha?"

Patrick says "Son, Thomas she does not need a rescue."

Thomas says "She is involved with the Black Glove Club."

Patrick says "Thomas taking on the Black Glove can be a perilous undertaking. I want you to pray and meditate on this mission, If you feel the same way after Mass on Sunday. You will have permission to rescue Martha."

Thomas says "Thank you Father."

Later that weekend at the Gotham Cathedral the premier Catholic church in Gotham City. Patrick take pride in the fact that his grandfather Solomon and his brother Joshua Wayne were staunch Catholics

Back at Wayne Manor, Thomas looks at the portraits of the Wayne patriarchs. He notices that they are not in order according to history.. He knows that Mordecai Wayne comes first. Then Nathaniel Wayne followed by Darius Wayne That is followed by Solomon and Joshua Wayne . Finally follwed by Patrick and Silas Wayne. When Thomas and Philip become of age they will get portraits on the wall..


End file.
